


Freaks

by femmesteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy’s request is simple enough, but Steve pauses. The line is quiet for a moment, and Billy can’t help but smile. Steve was always a little nervous when they had phone sex. It took a minute to get him warmed up. Billy’s hand is still moving over his cock, stroking slowly as he listens to Steve’s breathing.





	Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gross.  
> My gross Tumblr: @FemmeSteve

“Say something dirty,” 

Billy’s request is simple enough, but Steve pauses. The line is quiet for a moment, and Billy can’t help but smile. Steve was always a little nervous when they had phone sex. It took a minute to get him warmed up. Billy’s hand is still moving over his cock, stroking slowly as he listens to Steve’s breathing. 

“Rape me.”

Steve’s voice is hushed, but certain. There’s a longing that clings to his voice, and he can’t help but let out a disbelieving half-moan. The fact that he even had the courage to say it turns him on. He’s never been comfortable enough to try it, too embarrassed over the nature of his fantasy. Over the phone, it was easy. 

Billy is surprised, but intrigued. Steve usually wasn’t open to experimentation. He licks his lips, happy to finally be able to take part in Steve’s kink. 

“You want that, baby? You want me to do that to you?” Billy’s voice is gruff, “Say it again.” 

Steve has to take his hand off of his cock to cover his mouth, his face turning warm. He squeezes his eyes closed and lets himself think about Billy, crossing town to do just as Steve asked. Coming into his room and waking him up with a rough hand over his mouth, the other cupping his soft cock. 

Steve moans and starts to stroke his cock again, thumbing the head as he inhales deeply and breathes the words, “Rape me,” The word was so ugly, forceful and violent in nature and it made Steve so hot just to say them. 

“You gonna scream?” Billy is fisting his cock, the slick sound of his hand audible, “Or, are you gonna be good?”

“I’ll scream,” Steve responds without hesitation, hand speeding up as he spreads his legs, feeling empty between them, “So loud. You’ll have to make me stop.” 

“Stop,” Billy bites down on his tongue and grips the base of his cock, “Tell me to stop, tell me-,”

“Stop,” Steve whines, feeling himself getting close, not wanting it to end, but chasing hard. 

“You don’t want it?” Billy feels gross in a way, mind plagued by the image they’re conjuring, “You feel like you want it. You’re so tight on my dick,” He hisses. 

Steve’s mouth tapes open in a silent moan that turns into a sharp exhale as he comes, milking himself onto his stomach as he pants and comes down, “You’re sick,” He says breathlessly. 

Billy knows Steve is joking, but his mind is still in that dark place. He’s still seeing Steve in his head, trapped below his body weight and crying, taking his cock. He’s upset because he came from being fucked, got off on being used. 

Billy groans and fucks into his hand, hips lifting a little as he comes. He breathes shakily, listening to Steve laugh softly on the other end. He closes his eyes and shudders, unable to keep from laughing himself. 

“Freak,” Billy mutters, getting up with a groan for a tissue. 

“What’s that make you?” 

“A freak too, I guess.”


End file.
